onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Treatment of Vandalism
Vandalism is the act of messing with a page, causing the article or page to be incorrect, messed up, or both. Types of Vandalism There are a few types of vandalism, Vandalism can change depending on which page it appears on. Vandalizing could be anything from putting something on the wrong page, where it stands out and is not related to anything else, to deleting text. Vandalism on Article Pages Types generally include: * Deleting Text :* Deleting all of the text. See Editing Advice for more info * Adding Gibberish * Changing the article's name. * Changing text to a language other than English, or when present, Japanese. See Other Languages for more details. :* Changing the entire article's language into any language except for English. More types may crop up due to creative vandals, but these are the most common issues that may come up. Vandalism on Article Talk Pages Generally, Talk Pages are the easiest targets to cause problems with. Most types of Vandalism include: * Deleting all the text. See Editing Advice for more information. * Changing someone's statement * Changing the author of the statement to another user or IP Address. * Editing of any sort, other than adding your own statement, or signing your own statement. Nobody wants to check the Page History to find out if the page has been vandalized, but if anything suspicious appears, it may be checked. Vandalism on User Pages and User Talk Pages Many times, unhappy users or users in an argument feel tempted, and give in to vandalizing another user's personal page or talk page. This is very cruel, and is one of the worst things you can do in some cases. Another user must revert your edits out, and feelings may get hurt. Keep in mind that if you ever end up on the Users to be Banned page, Vandalism of another's user page, especially severely damaging edits, will be held against you. User Page Vandalism * Deleting text * Adding text the user does not want * Editing text :* Editing text to make the person look as if they are bad at spelling, adding in grammatical errors and horrible spelling on purpose, or re-writing things in all caps. * Replacing text to damaging statements. These include things such statements, possibly in all capital letters (considered yelling), such as "HOTDOGS ARE LONG", "I THINK THIS SITE SUCKS" or "I'm only 5 year old, help me please?" and other such statements that make the user look stupid, like a baby, and immature, that can destroy their reputation. User Talk Page Vandalism The most common vandalism to User Talk Pages are: * Deleting all text * Changing signatures * Deleting statements * Editing text * Adding a picture that perhaps is unsightly, disgusting, or otherwise does not belong on the page in any way, and can be considered disrespectful. Please note, being disrespectful and leaving rude comments is not Vandalism, but it does not look good, and rude statements or statements implying one user should consider another user "superior" to them will generally be treated in the same class as vandalism Punishment for Vandalism Users Users who own an account will generally be warned before any action is taken on their account. We cannot accuse a person straight away of being a vandal and must presume they are simply unaware of the rules. As registered users, the account is presumed to be shared by one person and the user's actions are completely their own. It is advised to editors of registered accounts that you do not give away your account name and password as your account may be used for vandalism reasons. Even if you yourself did not vandalize, you will still receive these warnings if your account is seen doing so. You are held solely responsible for the maintenance of your account and any actions attached to it. Please warn users using the following levels of action: Level 1 This is a simple warning that the actions they have committed may be considered vandalism. When issuing a warning it is advised you note on the edit summary that a warning was given as if the editor removes the warning afterwards it is easier to track past warnings. Level 2 After receiving the first warning, it is presumed a user is aware of the rules but continues to ignore them. If there is no warning template, check the users history and make sure that you are aware of warnings, as they may have removed past warnings. Note the issue of this level of vandalism in the edit summary. As an editor, if you receive this warning you may also receive a one-day ban alongside this. Level 3 If an editor continues to vandalize this Wikia, it should now be considered that they are serious in their intent to vandalize. With two warnings against them, actions that are more serious must be taken into consideration. Issuing a level 3 warning may also see the editor banned for a week. Note the issue of this level of vandalism in the edit summary. Editors who have received a level 3 warning may be considered eligible for a complete ban depending on their level of vandalism upon issue. Level 4 After 3 levels of banning, the editor involved is now considered a serious vandal. Upon issue of a level 4 ban, the editor may receive a month ban. Users will also seriously be considered for complete ban. Note the issue of this level of vandalism in the edit summary. Level 5 If by now the editor seen vandalism has not ceased, they will receive a final level 5 ban. They are now considered for complete ban and will not be allowed to edit on this site again. Any new accounts they create will be closed as soon as they are discovered. Note the issue of this level of vandalism in the edit summary. You will also be stopped from editing your user page and talk if you attempt to use them in any way to continue vandalism or any other actions that is against our rules. Action Against IP Addresses IP Addresses shall receive one warning on the talk page. Should vandalism occur, the IP address should immediately be banned for 1-2 days, and after that, permanently IP banned. IP banned IPs and Users found to have created another account/IP with a different IP Address are also to immediately be IP banned under the new IP address. IP addresses are not treated as a clear case of vandalism as they may be used for more then one user. Edits may be once offs, so the user may wish not to sign up and may never be seen editing on the Wikia again. However, as more than one person may use an IP address, they are considered as being self-supervised. Responsibility is put on the owner who is allowing the users access to his IP address and unsupervised IP addresses will be considered seriously for ban. Level 1 Generally because of the open nature of an IP address, it may be used by a number of users. The first level of warning is a note to all users that the IP address is being used by someone wanting to vandalize or make them aware that there are rules on this Wikia. At this point, no action will be taken against the IP address. Note the issue of the warning on the edit summary when you place the warning there. Level 2 Presuming a vandal is using the IP address is still questionable, however this time the user may receive a one-day ban. This is still considered a warning more then punishment. Note the issue of the warning on the edit summary when you place the warning there. Level 3 At level 3 it is presumed that the IP address is not being supervised and there are individuals using it that may want to vandalize. Since the identity of an IP user is unknown and they are unregistered, a 3-day warning will be issued. Note the issue of the warning on the edit summary when you place the warning there. Level 4 If vandalism continues after a level 3 warning, the IP address will be considered as seriously unsupervised and may result in an instant ban. Complete Ban The final straw in vandalism is a complete ban on any editor. Any member of the One Piece Encyclopedia staff with powers to do so can do this. This includes their IP address and their user names for an infinite amount of time. However, this does not include the User Talk page or User page, as they remain unaffected by such ban. Users have a right to protest their innocence on their User Page or User talk page. However, if abuse (such as flaming) is reported on the User Page or User talk pages, they can be protected against further editing, outside of Registered users (semi-protection) or the One Piece Encyclopedia staff members (full-protection). Punishment and Rule Disputes If any user feels the rules, guidelines, and ideas are unfair, please discuss on the talk page and remember to re-read Editing Advice before changing any important guide article pages. We all recommend singing up, and comments from random IP addresses should be ignored. It is quick and easy to sing up, and is much better than us receiving random edits and suggestions from someone who is not active. Site Navigation